Until We Meet Again
by Jez0209
Summary: Carrie and Brody meet after several months of being apart. Set after season 2 finale. Fluff!


_**This is something I wrote a while ago, but it was today that I finally decided to upload it.**_

_**I hope you like it. **_

**Until We Meet Again **

A soft jazzy tune reached her ears.

High heels; fancy black dress; her blonde hair held in a bun, and she was standing in the middle of a ballroom. It was a place she had never been to before.

A party was being held. How did people call it? Masquerade? Everyone there was wearing a mask; she touched her face… so was she.

Nobody seemed aware of her presence. Why did she feel such unease? She looked around, trying to find a familiar face or a reason for her to be there.

-May I have this dance?- a male voice whispered in her ear, startling her. Her heart stopped; it could only belong to one person in this world. She turned around to meet the stranger, and found a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her intently; his identity protected by a mask.

-Brody?- she murmured -How…?

-Shhhh- he hushed her softly, holding out his hand to her. She took it, letting him lead her to the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his and placed the other on her waist gently. They started dancing to the slow rhythm of the music. She didn't know neither of them could do that.

Carrie glanced around once more before she spoke. She spotted Saul and Quinn. She looked back at Brody; he didn't seem worried whatsoever.

-How did you get here?- she asked him, curious.

-Does it really matter?- he replied, looking at her straight in the eye.

-No.- she muttered and rested her head on his chest. He tightened his grip on her as a response.

-I'm close, you know?- she told him -To unveil the truth.

-I know love.- he said. She felt the soft humming of his voice for every word he uttered.

-What will happen when we get together again?- she asked.

-If it happens.- he said.

She pulled away to look at him. She had noticed the hesitance in his previous answer, but had chosen to ignore it.

-It will happen.- she stated -Don't you trust me?

He stared at her lovingly and leaned in close to kiss her; he kissed her softly, sweetly, almost making her forget about his lack of trust in her. Something else was bothering her. Quinn, Saul, they were both there and she was pretty sure they had seen them, and still they were doing nothing to get Brody.

She must've known. There was only one logical explanation and a sole solution… she had to wake up.

She opened her eyes, and stared blankly at the ceiling of her room. It had only been a dream; a weird one. So much for "_The Dark Man Rises"_ in a lifetime.

She sat up on her bed, and ran her fingers wearily through her hair. Everything was silent, deadly silent, and it upset her because it was at moments like those that she was made painfully aware of the time passing so slowly around her; of Brody's absence; of all those months without him, without knowing anything about him. It killed her. It killed her and there was nothing she could do about it, not yet at least.

Her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She reached out and grabbed it from her nightstand. It was Quinn.

-Hello.

-Carrie, it's Quinn. Listen, there is this place I want you to come with me. It's important.

-Do I really have to go?

-Carrie… please.- he said, almost pleadingly. She sighed in defeat.

-Ok. I'll meet you in 15.

-Take all the time you need. I'll pick you up in an hour.

-Ok.- she replied.

-And Carrie… bring a jacket.

And just like that, he hung up. How odd, Quinn's attitude; why had he asked her to bring a jacket? And, an hour? She didn't need that much time. The more she thought about their conversation the least sense it made; either way, she had agreed to go with him to whatever place that was. She got up. She had to get ready.

Just like she thought, she hadn't needed the whole hour. She spent the remaining time waiting for him to arrive in her living room, thinking; what else was left for her to do anyway?

She heard the engine of a car turning off, and she reached for the door in haste. Just as she was about to grab the doorknob, she remembered; the jacket, she had forgotten about the jacket. She ran upstairs to fetch one and found herself again at the entrance in record time.

When she opened the door, she felt the cold wind hit her face. It was cold, but not so much for a jacket; however, it sounded important when Quinn had asked her to take one with her.

She approached the car. It was a truck, an old truck to be exact.

-Hey- she greeted while getting in.

-Hey- he replied, not looking at her.

-So, where are we going?- she said, trying to sound casual and cheerful at the same time, but Quinn knew better.

-Fasten your seatbelt.- was all she got. She gave him a strange look. Why all the mystery? She did as he said, and decided not to ask any more questions. Maybe it was something about Brody; after all, he had been helping her gather information to clear his name.

Quinn drove for hours, and at all times they were surrounded by sheer silence. Once in a while, she would turn her head to look at him, to see if she got something, anything from his expression, but his face betrayed no hint that anything was amiss. He kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. She noticed one thing though; he was right about the jacket. As he drove, everything became colder and colder; sleek for snow. At some point, she lost track of time, just looking through the window absent-mindedly, watching the almost imperceptible changes in the landscape.

She snapped out of her stupor when she felt the truck stop. She looked around. The place looked vaguely familiar.

-I won't tell anyone.- he said, his breath coming out as ghostly white vapor. Carrie stared at him, confused; what was he talking about? -Your reasons for helping him out of the country… they're valid. I don't believe he did it either.- he said those last words while looking at her. They made eye contact; he was trying to make her understand something, but she couldn't figure out what.

It suddenly hit her. They were in the exact same place where she and Brody had seen each other for the last time so long ago. And then she saw him, Brody; he was standing a few meters away from them, looking in that direction. Her breath hitched. She turned to look at Quinn, utterly disconcerted.

-Go- he urged her.

-Thank you- she said in a breathy voice.

She got off the truck quickly, and ran. She ran straight to him.

She finally reached him, practically throwing herself into his arms, and he welcomed her just as eagerly, hugging her tightly and burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her. She pulled apart and kissed him, roughly, hungrily, passionately.

They pulled away, and she placed both of her hands on his face. She couldn't help it; she had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. His eyes were teary as well.

-Are you ok?- she asked, scanning him with her eyes.

-I'm ok now.- was his honest reply.

-Your hair…- she trailed off, running her fingers through it -it's longer, and you've grown a beard.- she said in a teary voice. He laughed at her remark.

-Well, since I'm a fugitive, I haven't had time to go to the barber.- he replied and she laughed as well -Who brought you here?- he asked.

-Quinn.- she said, looking back at the truck -You?

-Yeah. I guess I got it wrong with that guy.

-I guess you did.

-I wasn't sure if to come here. I feared it might be a set up.

She hadn't taken her hands off of his face; she was touching him non-stop, almost desperately as if she needed some sort of proof to make sure he was indeed there.

-I'm close, you know, to unveil the truth.- she told him.

-I know love.

Just like in her dream, she didn't miss the uncertainty in his voice.

-Brody, I mean it.- she said.

-I know.

-No, you don't. You don't trust me.

-I do trust you, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here in the first place.- he assured her and hugged her tightly again.

-Next time we see…- she told him -It would be the last.- he drew away, puzzled -Because next time we see, it would be for good. I will have cleaned your name by then, and we will get our second chance.

He slightly nodded, and smiled.

-What? What's so funny?

-Those are definitely not the things normal couples talk about.

-We are everything but normal.

They smiled at each other and kissed, tenderly this time.

-Carrie!- Quinn called out and they broke the kiss -We gotta go before someone at the agency notices we're absent!

They left each other's arms reluctantly, and Carrie took Brody's hands in hers.

-I still haven't changed my mind Brody.- she told him -I wanna be with you.

-Until we meet again, love.

-Until we meet again.

They kissed one last time before Carrie started to walk away from him. He held one of her hands until distance made it impossible for him to do so.

He watched her as she left; her every move, and realized that even when a part of him refused to believe, she, somehow, made him believe.

**This was my first attempt to write Homeland fanfiction. Please tell me how I did. **

**The reason why I mention the movie "The Dark Man Rises" is because a masquerade takes place in that movie, so let's just imagine that Carrie watched it and then had a dream related to it. **


End file.
